1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf timer control and more particularly pertains to a golfing aid to provide an audio signal indicating when a golfer may lift his or her head after hitting the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf aids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving performance are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art approaches for golfing aids including U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,835 to Huffman which relates to a golf swing head movement monitoring apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,942 to Lee discloses a golf swing indicator locatable adjacent the hozel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,850 to Wilhlem discloses a golf swing evaluation system including mechanisms couplable to a wrist watch like element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,814 to Bennett relates to an instructionable ball hitting device for golfers including repositionable pegs on a map.
In this respect, the golf timer control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a golfer with a signal as to when his or her head may be lifted after hitting a shot.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf timer control which can be used to provide a signal when his or her head may be lifted after hitting the ball. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.